Décision ou Trahison
by fleur-felton
Summary: La sixième année d'études à Poudlard commence pour Harry, Hermione et Ron. Et cette année, un nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal: Fleur Delacour. Lorsqu'il apprendra cette nouvelle, Drago Malefoy changera complètement d'attitude ...
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ron et Hermione vont bientôt passer leur 6ème année à Poudlard. Mais en attendant ils sont réunis avec les Weasley au Terrier :

« Debout tout le monde ! » La voix de Mrs Weasley résonna dans la chambre des garçons.

« Allez, levez-vous c'est aujourd'hui que nous allons acheter vos fournitures. »

Harry bailla un bon coup, se changea et descendit rejoindre Hermione et Ginny pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Deux toasts étaient en train de se beurrer tout seul sous ses yeux.

« Nous allons passer une journée SUPER ! J'ai vu que sur la liste des fournitures le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal avait demandé plein de nouveaux livres ! » S'écria Hermione.

-Oh…

-Tu n'es pas content ?

-Euh…si…si » répondit Harry en grignotant ses toast.

Une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas retiré d'argent depuis longtemps.

« Je vous rejoint plus tard, dit-il à Mrs Weasley, je dois aller à la banque Gringotts. »

- Oh Harry tu ne crois pas qu'on va te laisser tout seul pendant une si belle journée ! Nous t'accompagnons ! »

Harry fit d'accord d'un signe de tête et tout le monde se dirigea vers la banque. Mrs Weasley hurla de joie en rentrant. Elle venait d'apercevoir Bill avec d'énormes cartons dans les bras.

« Mon chéri ! Tu ne nous avais pas prévenu que tu passerais ici ? »

-Désolé maman, je n'est pas pensé que c'était nécessaire car je … » Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Fleur Delacour apparut d'un bureau et exclama une sorte de son qui devait sûrement exprimer de la joie en voyant la famille Weasley.

« Bill ! C'est magnifique toute ta famille réunie devant nous ! Pour la première fois ! He bien tu ne nous présentes pas ? »

- Si, si … Maman voici Fleur Delacour, Fleur voici ma mère Molly Weasley

- Enchantée Madame, Bill m'a énormément parlé de vous ! »

Mrs Weasley fit une sorte de grimace et serra la main de Fleur. Bill continua les présentations jusqu'à Harry. Fleur le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

- Harry je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! » lui dit-elle en affichant un énorme sourire.

-Moi aussi, dit Harry avec politesse.

Il n'aimait pas trop Fleur. Il la trouvait belle mais il trouvait que lors de son passage à Poudlard il y avait deux ans elle avait été un peu trop proche des Serpentards. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là avec Bill. Il eut tout de suite la réponse à sa question :

- Voila j'ai rencontré Fleur il y a à peu près un an et nous sommes tombés amoureux. Donc maman, papa je voudrais vous présenter la future Madame Weasley , s'exclama Bill.

Mrs Weasley faillit avoir une crise cardiaque et Mr Weasley semblait assez content de sa future belle-fille.

- Mais enfin Bill tu aurait pu nous la présenter avant ! S'indigna Mrs Weasley.

- Je sais mais avec le travail et tout je n'ai pas eu le temps je suis désolé…

- Bon he bien tu n'aura qu'à venir avec elle dîner un soir d'accord ?

- Euh ... je suis désolée mais ce soir ça va être difficile ...

- Eh bien une autre fois alors.

- Mais au fait, que faites-vous là ? Demanda Ron.

- J'aide Fleur à remballer ses affaires.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle change de travail et qu'il faut donc rassembler ses affaires pour les mettre dans un nouveau bureau.

- Oh tu changes de poste ? Demanda Hermione à Fleur.

- Oui ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire en attendant d'autres questions.

- Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Je désesperais que vous me le demandiez, dit-elle, je vais exercer le poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal à Poudlard ! S'écria-t-elle.

Tous le monde, à part Bill, resta bouche bée puis au bout d'un moment Hermione lui dit :

- He bien félicitation Fleur euh je veux dire Professeur, dit Hermione.

Fleur eut un petit rire puis salua tout le monde et partit prendre le reste de ses affaires qui aménageaient son bureau.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient enfin dans le Poudlard Express. Ils n'en revenaient pas de savoir que Fleur Delacour était leur nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Harry imaginait déjà ses cours et préférait ne pas y penser.

Une fois installés dans leur compartiment, la porte s'ouvrit un garçon, de leur âge, blond, le regard méprisant les regarda et commença à leur adresser la parole :

- Tiens, tiens, tiens le trio le plusmisérable de l'histoire de Poudlardest de retour. Dit le garçon d'un air moqueur et prétentieux.

- Laisse nous tranquille Malefoy ! Cria Hermione.

- Alors Potter, en ignorant Hermione, tu dois être content encore un nouveau taré de professeur contre les forces du mal ta matière préféré !

- Tais toi Malefoy ! Hurla Ron, maintenant que Fleur faisait partit de sa famille il ne pouvait pas la laissé être insulté comme ça.

- Figure toi Malefoy que cette fois encore c'est une femme et que ce n'est pas une tarée comme tu dis ! Gronda Harry.

- Oh vraiment ! Tu as l'air bien au courant et qui est cette nouvelle folle ?

- Fleur Delacour ! Répondit Ron.

- Le visage de Malefoy changea totalement d'expression. Il paraissait gêné, horrifié et heureux à la foi. L'air nonchalant que tout le monde remarqua il dit :

- Fleur Delacour dis tu. Et pourquoi la défendez-vous comme ça ?

- Parce qu'elle fait partie de ma famille maintenant tu n'as donc pas intérêt à l'insulter ! Repliqua Ron.

- De ta famille ! Comment ça !

- Elle est fiancée à mon frère Bill.

- Elle une Weasley ! Non ce n'est pas possible… Murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Encore une insulte ? Demanda Ron.

- Non rien, il ferma violement la porte et partit.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire à cet abruti ! Hurla Ron.

- Calme toi voyons, lui dit Hermione, il est partit c'est le principal.

Harry avait déjà une petite idée de ce qui se passait. Il y a deux ans Fleur était étrangement proche des Serpentards ce qui déplaisait énormément à Pansy Parkinson. Et si il s'était passé quelque chose que tout le monde ignorait…

A leur arrivée à Poudlard ils avaient aperçut Fleur et se dirigèrent tout droit vers la grande salle. Tout se déroulait très bien à part que Malefoy faisait paraissait triste et en colère mais Harry s'en fichait complètement ça le réjouissait plus qu'autre chose. Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours annuel. Il rappela les règles principales du collège puis il présenta aux élèves leur nouvelle professeur qui eu un succès immédiat surtout au près des garçons et particulièrement ceux de Serpentard. Dès qu'il eut avalé un morceau, Malefoy se leva plus furieux que jamais et partit en direction de son dortoir. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Quelques minutes plus tard Fleur se leva l'air fatigué puis partit dans son bureau. A la fin du repas Harry hésita à aller lui demander si elle connaissait Malefoy mais il y renonça. Lui aussi se dirigea vers son dortoir. Une fois arrivé il enfila son pyjama, se mit dans son lit, et attendit Ron pour lui parler de Malefoy. Lui qui trouve toujours à se moquer d'eux ou faire rire ses amis en imitant cruellement certains élèves, se trouvait maintenant déprimé. Ron arriva environ dix minutes plus tard.

- Tu ne trouve pas le comportement de Malefoy étrange ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Pour tout te dire je n'y ai pas du tout fait attention. Répondit Ron.

- Il parait tout déprimé depuis que tu lui as dis que Fleur était fiancée avec ton frère.

- Ah bon. Il doit trouver bizarre qu'une fille aussi classe rentre dans ma famille, dit Ron furieux. Mais au moins comme ça il a vu que nous n'étions pas des bons à rien !

- Peut-être, dit Harry, mais ça m'étonnerais que se soit ça…

Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent à leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Fleur. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la classe elle s'approcha de chacun d'eux un énorme sourire aux lèvres et leur fit un bisou. Ron était en extase mais Hermione s'essuya la joue une foi qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Elle ferma la porte une fois que tout le monde fut rentré. Tout le monde sauf une personne: Drago Malefoy.

- Bonjour à tous, dit-elle en s'adressant joyeusement à la classe, je suis Fleur Delacour votre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. J'espère que nous passeront tous une très bonne année ! Bien, dit-elle en paraissant plus sérieuse, nous allons commencer le cours. »

Dix minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit brusquement ce qui agaça énormément Fleur car cela venait de la couper dans son explication sur le programme de l'année. Drago Malefoy entra à la façon « Rogue » sans rien dire ni regarder Fleur. Il s'assit brusquement et sortit violement ses affaires. Fleur le regarda quelques secondes puis lui dit :

- Vous êtes en retard Mr Malefoy.

- Et alors ? Lui répondit Malefoy sur un ton de défi.

Alors premièrement vous ne me parlez pas sur ce ton et deuxièmement faites immédiatement vos excuses pour votre retard et votre insolence, dit Fleur le plus calmement du monde.

Pour la première foi il la regarda droit dans les yeux tout comme elle et lui adressa seulement un léger « pardon ». Fleur n'insista pas plus, elle lui dit seulement d'une voix grave :

« Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cour »

Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu parler si froidement. Elle continua son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. La sonnerie rententit, tout le monde plia ses affaires et parti y compris Harry, Ron et Hermione. A part Malefoy qui s'avança vers Fleur. Harry les observait du coin de la porte. Malefoy s'avança vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- De quoi tu parles ? Répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? On en a déjà parler non ?

- Et alors ! Ca fait deux ans que j'attends que tu me répondes ou que tu me donnes un signe de vie et toi rien !

- Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était fini Drago ! Cria-t-elle.

- Tu me laisses pour aller avec ces vauriens de Weasley !

- Je ne te laisse pas je t'ai dis que c'était fini entre nous ! J'aime Bill et il m'aime aussi !

Harry les observait toujours. Il n'en revient pas. Fleur Delacour et Drago Malefoy !

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Malefoy l'embrassa. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces et lui donna une gifle.

- Vas-t-en, lui dis-t-elle, je t'ai dis que c'était fini entre nous et ça ne recommencera pas ! »

Malefoy la regarda une dernière foi et partit. Harry se dépêcha de partir lui aussi avant que Malefoy ne le vit. Harry courut aussi vite qu'il pu pour trouver Ron et Hermione et tout leur raconter. Il arriva à bout de souffle dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où Ron et Hermione discutaient. Lorsqu'ils virent Harry dans cet état ils se précipitèrent sur lui :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry pourquoi es-tu tout essoufflé ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- J'ai… appris… ouf… pleins … de … choses …

- Attends repose toi un peu tu nous raconteras tout après.

Quand il eu reprit son souffle il leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Ron était rouge de rage et Hermione n'en revint pas et resta bouche bée.

- Récapitulons, Malefoy et Fleur seraient sortit ensemble pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers. - Mais, Malefoy aimer quelqu'un… c'est impossible ! S'exclama Ron.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, lui dit Hermione.

- En plus Fleur c'est une fille bien ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait sortit avec ce boulet !

- Ron, les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas ! Répliqua Hermione.

- Et puis je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, dit Harry, mais tout à l'heure pendant le cour, Fleur s'est adressé à lui d'une façon si froide, cruelle…

- Bah oui ! C'est normal voyons ! Vous avez-vous comment il lui a parlé ? Et puis on ne mêle pas vie professionnelle et vie privée ! Moi je vous dis qu'elle a eu tout a fait raison, dit Hermione.

- Oui peut-être, mais ça veut dire que c'est ce petit côté froid et dur qui plait a Malefoy non ? Fit remarquer Ron.

- Pas forcément, dit Harry. Bon on ferrait bien d'aller au cours de potion déjà que Rogue nous hait si on arrive en retard ça va être notre fête !

Ils prirent le chemin des cachots puis une foi arrivés ils s'installèrent à une table. Malefoy n'était pas très loin d'eux toujours aussi déprimé. Rogue entra brusquement au moment où les élèves si attendaient le moins (comme d'habitude) et commença son cour. Une demi-heure plus tard lorsque Ron dormait profondément les yeux ouverts quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui le réveilla. Rogue de son éternel aimabilité répondit « oui ! » d'un ton féroce. Fleur entra de toute son élégance comme elle savait si bien le faire ce qui pétrifia Rogue.

- Professeur puis-je vous emprunter Mr Potter un instant s'il vous plait ? Professeur ?

- Euh… hum…euh…oui…bien sur allez-y, balbutia-t-il avec difficulté.

- Merci beaucoup, elle lui adressa un immense sourire et partit avec Harry qui voulut l'embrasser pour la remercier de l'avoir arraché à cet affreux cours.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Dans mon bureau à sept heures. Tu peux rentrer à tout à l'heure. » Puis elle partit. Harry resta planté un instant se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait et il fut déçu de ne pas avoir pu rater d'avantage de cours de potion. Il s'enfonça dans la salle à contre cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Demanda Ron.

- Je te raconterai après.

- Silence vous deux, leur lança Rogue.

A sept heures Harry se dirigea dans le bureau de Fleur. Il semblait assez stressé et avait mal au ventre.

« Toc, toc, toc.

- Oui entrez, dit Fleur, ah c'est toi Harry.

- Tu…euh…enfin vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, dit-elle d'un air sérieux. Ecoute je sais que tu nous a entendu parler avec Drago. Et c'est vrai tous les deux nous avons eu une aventure lors de mon premier passage à Poudlard.

- Euh…oui…

- Je veux que tu sache que pour moi cette histoire est totalement terminé et comme je l'ai dis toute à l'heure, Bill et moi nous nous aimons.

- Oui je le crois, dit Harry car il ne savait pas si il devait la tutoyer ou la vouvoyer.

- Je te demanderai par conséquent de ne parler à personne de ce que tu as vu et entendu d'accord ?

- Euh…

- Tu l'as déjà dis à quelqu'un c'est ça ?

- Euh…

- A qui ?

- Euh…

- Ron et Hermione c'est ça ?

- Ou..i

- Bon he bien tant pis en tout cas ne le dis à personne d'autre et faits leur passer le message - compris ?

- D'accord.

- C'est bon tu peux partir.

- Bonne soirée.

- Merci

Elle paraissait bien plus distante maintenant avec Harry et le même effet se produirait sûrement sur Hermione et Ron.

Les jours suivirent et ce que Harry avait prévu arriva. Elle ne leur parlait que rarement et ne les tutoyait plus ce qui désola Ron.

Le match de Quidditch Gryffondor-Serpentard approchait à grand pas. Il ne restait plus qu'un jour et Harry était très anxieux.

- Alors Ron pas trop anxieux pour notre premier match de l'année, demanda Harry.

- Oh non ça peut aller j'ai été plus stressé que ça !

- Oui tu as raison…

- Bon tu viens on va se coucher, bonne nuit Hermione, dit Ron.

Tous deux montèrent se coucher une grande journée les attendait le lendemain.

Le grand jour était arrivé. Harry et Ron se réveillèrent en même temps. Ils avalèrent un bon petit-déjeuner et filèrent se changer aux vestiaires. Une fois habillée toute l'équipe se rangea à la file indienne. Harry en tant que capitaine était le premier. Lorsqu'ils sortirent il vit Malefoy qui avait l'air moins déprimé que la dernière fois.

« Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main, ordonna Mrs Bibine » Harry et Malefoy s'effleurèrent puis le coup de sifflet retenti. Harry et Malefoy se mirent à chercher le vif d'or. Harry aperçut Fleur dans la tribune au côté de Lucius Malefoy. « La pauvre » se dit-il. Ca y est ! Harry venait d'apercevoir le vif d'or ainsi que Malefoy qui semblait avoir vu Fleur en compagnie de son père. Il adressa un regard noir à celui-ci et fonça vers le vif d'or. Mr Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de se soucier vraiment du match il parlait et rigolait avec Fleur. Malefoy voyant ça alla plus vite que jamais, dépassa Harry et s'empara du vif d'or quelques secondes plus tard. Harry resta bouche bée. La foule était en délire et acclamait Malefoy. Lorsqu'il regarda Fleur elle lui adressa un sourire ce qui le mit de très bonne humeur. Bien sûr comme il avait retrouvé la joie de vivre il s'avança vers Harry et lui dis :

- Oh mais c'est que tu as été rapide Potter dis moi ! »

Harry ne répliqua rien et repartit au vestiaire. Malefoy fit de même. Mais lorsqu'il rentra à sa grande surprise Fleur l'y attendait. Il ne dit rien. Il la regardait juste.

- Tu as très bien joué, lui dit-elle.

- Merci, au fait je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec mon père.

- Oui en effet et c'est un homme charmant.

- Il te plait alors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- A ton avis.

- He bien non il ne me plait pas dans ce sens là.

- Ah.

- Oui.

- D'accord.

- Aucun des deux ne parlait. L'ambiance était gênante car ils n'étaient que deux dans le vestiaire.

« Bon je vais y aller, dit Fleur » Elle s'avança pour partir mais il la retint. Ils se regardèrent puis, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Cette fois elle ne le repoussait pas. Elle était heureuse et lui aussi. Ils s'enlaçaient pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent des pas qui arrivèrent. Ils se séparèrent et en lui adressant un sourire Fleur sortit des vestiaires. Pansy Parkinson arrivait en chantant pour fêter la victoire de Serpentard et enlaça Malefoy mais celui-ci la repoussa aussi tôt puis partit se doucher. Une foi sa douche terminée il sortit et se dirigea vers son dortoir avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il repensait au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Fleur. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle étaient forts et sincères mais il n'arrivait pas encore à bien les déterminer. Harry lui digérait sa défaite avec difficulté. Il rentra au dortoir de Gryffondor en compagnie de Ron. Mais en entrant dans la salle commune ils virent Hermione le regard fixé sur la cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Tu te rappelles ce que t'as dit Fleur ?

- Oui.

- He bien c'est faux elle t'as menti. Je l'ai vu embrasser Malefoy

- Quoi ! S'ecrièrent Harry et Ron en même temps.


	3. Chapter 3

Décidemment Harry s'était vraiment fait de fausses idées sur Fleur. Il pensait qu'elle était gentille, douce, FIDELE mais apparemment il s'était trompé, du moins s'était ce qu'il pensait. Ron était toujours sous le choc et ne voyait plus du tout Fleur du même œil. Ce qui les énervait le plus s'était de voir Malefoy heureux plus que tout.

C'était l'heure du cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Harry s'assit à côté de Ron et Hermione comme d'habitude et Fleur commença son cours. Elle s'aperçut très rapidement que Malefoy ne notait rien de ce qu'elle disait et qu'il la regardait juste en souriant bêtement. Quelqu'un aurait pu tomber du plafond de la classe il n'aurait rien remarqué. Peu de temps après Fleur lui demanda :

« Vous ne prenez pas de note Mr Malefoy ?

- Euh…quoi…euh si, si bien sur…

- Alors puis-je voir votre parchemin ?

Malefoy lui tendit un morceau de parchemin complètement vierge.

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, dit-elle froidement. Bien, reprenons. »

Elle continua son cours et Harry lança un regard inquiet à Ron.

- Comment peut-elle faire ça à Bill ! Chuchota-t-il à Harry.

- Je t'avoue que je ne comprends plus rien, répondit Harry.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de massacrer ce crétin de Malefoy, grogna Ron.

- Allons calme-toi Ron. Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois où tu as voulu le « massacrer » ? Tu t'es mis à cracher une vingtaine de limaces, lui rappela Harry.

- Pff mais c'était à cause de ma baguette maintenant j'en fait ce que je veux de lui, dit Ron d'un air majestueux.

- Arrêtez de parlez tous les deux ! Gronda Fleur. 10 points de moins à Gryffondor !

- Mais on…

- Taisez-vous !

- Pardon.

Alors là s'en était trop, enlever des points à Harry et Ron alors que Malefoy pour son insolence avait le droit à une séance de la St Valentin ! C'était complètement injuste et Harry ne voulait pas se laisser faire comme ça. Il décida d'aller lui parler à la fin du cours. La sonnerie retentit :

- Pourrais-je vous parler professeur ? Demanda poliment Harry.

- Oui Harry. Je t'écoute. Mr Malefoy quand Mr Potter sortira vous viendrez j'ai a vous parler ! Dit Fleur à Malefoy qui fit oui de la tête.

- Voilà, en fait je trouve assez injuste que vous enleviez des points à Gryffondor et pas à Serpentard. Par exemple quand Malefoy vous a tenu tête l'autre jour il n'a rien eut.

- Oui c'est vrai. Et tu as tout à fait raison. C'est parce que je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de fonctionner avec ce system.

- D'accord, répondit Harry. Et aussi, pourriez vous me dire si vous avez toujours l'intension d'épouser Bill ? Vous savez votre fiancé ? Demanda calmement Harry.

- Oui j'en ai tout à fait l'intension pourquoi cela ?

- Non comme ça. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Harry, dit Fleur. Entrez Malefoy !

Harry sortit et Drago entra. Comme la dernière fois, Harry se cacha derrière la porte pour les espionner. Mais Fleur fit signe à Drago de ne rien faire de suspect.

- Mr Malefoy pourquoi ne preniez-vous pas de notes ?

- Pardon professeur mais je pensais à autre chose…

- Mon cours ne vous intéresse donc pas ?

- Oh si il m'intéresse, dit Drago en adressant un sourire à Fleur qui ne lui renvoya pas.

- Alors la prochaine fois je veux vous voir prendre des notes, compris ?

- Oui professeur.

- Bien vous pouvez disposer.

Drago se dirigea vers la sortie. Harry partit vite de sa cachette. Il ne savait pas que Fleur était au courant de sa présence. Il pensait à présent qu'elle lui avait dis la vérité. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils s'étaient embrassés ce qui était normal. Lorsque Harry arriva dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. A peine il eut fait un pas dans la chambre qu'il vit Ron et Hermione en train de s'embrasser sur SON lit ! Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué la présence de Harry. Il décida donc de redescendre et de faire comme si il n'avait rien vu. De toute façon se disait-il il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Puis il sortit pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin il vit Malefoy qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain des préfets. Harry n'y fit pas très attention et entra dans la bibliothèque.

Pendant ce temps Malefoy suivait toujours son chemin.

Il entra dans la salle en peignoir qu'il retira pour se plonger dans l'eau. Il barbotait tranquillement lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'approcher. L'air méfient il se retourna et avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que se soit Fleur était entrée à son tour lisant un journal. Elle aussi était en peignoir. Elle n'avait rien remarqué et en une fraction de seconde elle leva la tête vit Malefoy nu dans la baignoire géante poussa un cri et se cacha le visage avec son journal. Malefoy attrapa son peignoir vivement et l'enfila à une vitesse inimaginable. Fleur avait toujours son journal collé contre la figure et ne comptait pas l'enlever de si tôt.

- Euh je te laisse la baignoire, lui lança Drago gêné.

- Euh oui merci lui répondit Fleur toujours son journal collé sur le visage ce qui la rendait d'un ridicule profond.

- A plus, dit Drago d'un ton hésitant.

- Oui, oui.

Il sortit de la salle de bain en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il comprenait tout à fait la réaction de Fleur. Mais si elle avait réagit autrement ça ne lui aurait pas déplu non plus. Fleur quand à elle se glissa dans son bain et se mit à réfléchir.

-J'ai bien fait de ne pas regarder, se dit-elle. J'aime Bill enfin ! Mais Drago aussi… NON ! Enfin…Bon STOP ! » A peine rentrée dans la baignoire qu'elle en ressortit aussitôt. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Quand elle était avec Bill elle l'aimait, elle voulait se marier avec lui et tout mais avec Drago s'était la même chose mais en pire, elle le désirait encore plus, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle aimait deux hommes en même temps.

Le lendemain matin Harry se rendit au petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Il était vraiment content de les savoir ensemble. Mais il attendait avec impatience qu'ils lui avouent plus tôt que de rester dans le secret. Leur prochain cours était celui de divination. Harry était content car il ne serait pas en compagnie de Malefoy.

-Au fait, dit-il à Hermione et Ron, hier après le cours je suis allé parler à Fleur. Je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas juste qu'elle nous enlève des ponts et pas à Malefoy.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit ? Demanda Ron.

- Elle m'a dit que j'avais raison.

- Ouais, tu parles, dès qu'on aura le dos tourné elle va rendre Bill encore plus cocu qu'il ne l'est déjà ! S'indigna Ron.

- Détrompes toi justement, dit calmement Harry, lorsque Malefoy est rentré, je les ai espionné. Et elle ne l'a plus tutoyé, elle a même été plus tôt sévère avec lui.

- J'espère bien ! Cria Ron. Si elle croit qu'elle peut tromper Bill comme ça elle se trompe !

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un sourire.

Ron et lui se dirigèrent en cour de divination. Le sujet d'aujourd'hui était beaucoup plus intéressant que d'habitude.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons lire dans les pensé de la personne de votre choix. Mais attention pour cela vous devez avoir le plus grand respect pour le troisième œil ! Hurla le professeur Trelawney.

- Et comment pouvons nous faire professeur ? Interrogea Dean Thomas.

- Vous devez déjà vous concentrer sur la personne en question, dit le professeur avec sagesse. Ensuite pensez à son esprit et essayer de le pénétrer rien que par la concentration.

La personne qu'avait choisit Harry était Fleur. Mais il ne le dit à personne. Il dit à Ron qu'il avait choisit son oncle Vernon. Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces. Et au bout de quelques secondes il ressentit de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour mais pas pour une seule personne pour deux. Harry fit très vite le rapprochement et il comprit que Fleur était amoureuse de Bill ET de Malefoy. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre c'est son comportement et celui de Malefoy lorsqu'il avait été convoqué pour la deuxième fois dans son bureau. Et si … elle savait. La première fois elle le savait que Harry était derrière. Alors pourquoi pas cette fois si. Cette fois tout était clair pour Harry. Fleur et Malefoy se voyaient en dehors des cours. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il avait tout faux pauvre garçon (lol). Tout à coup il eut une idée. A la fin de son cours il se dirigea vivement vers son dortoir pour y prendre la carte du Maraudeur. « Je jure solanelement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » le contenu de la carte apparut. Harry vit Fleur dans son bureau et Malefoy était dans la grande salle. Il entendit des pas monter et il se dépêcha de fermer la carte. « Mes faits accomplis ». deux secondes plus tard Ron et Hermione montaient les escaliers en s'embrassant tendrement mais tout à coup le visage de Hermione se crispa en voyant Harry. Celui de Ron s'arrêta net quelques secondes plus tard.

-Vous auriez pu me le dire quand même ! S'indigna Harry.

- Excuse- nous, lui dit Hermione, mais on avait vraiment l'intention de te le dire.

- En plus ça ne fait que quelques jours que nous sommes ensemble, lança Ron à son tour.

- Même ! Moi je vous dis tout et vous-même pas que vous êtes ensemble ! Ca ne se fait pas DESOLE !

- C'est bon Harry calme toi on t'a dit qu'on s'excusait, lança Ron de plus en plus en colère.

- Mais allez, n'importe quoi ! Allez vous trémoussez et foutez-moi la paix !

- Mais ne réagit pas comme ça enfin ! Cria Hermione.

- Toi me parle même pas ! Lança Harry en descendant les escaliers.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! JE TE PARLE SI J'EN AI ENVIE ET CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI ME CONTRADIRA ! COMPRIS ! Hurla Hermione dans un élan de colère.

- Laisse le, lui dit Ron de toutes façons Monsieur est trop susceptible.

Harry furieux et les larmes aux yeux sortit brutalement de la salle commune de Gryffondor et se dirigea au pas de course vers le bureau de Fleur. Pourquoi aller la voir elle? Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait un tel choc alors q'il le savait déjà ? Lui seul le savait. Il commença à courir et une fois devant la porte il la poussa et se précipita vers elle. En le voyant dans cet état elle se leva tout de suite et il lui atterrit dans les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Demanda-t-elle en le consolant.

- Je ne plus même plus compter sur mes amis ils me laissent complètement tombés et en plus je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis…

- Allons ce n'est rien je suis sûr qu'ils ne te laissent pas tomber du tout. Raconte moi tout.

Harry lui raconta sa dispute avec Ron et Hermione ainsi que la cause.

- Tu sais Harry, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, j'en conclu que tu as des sentiments naissants pour Hermione, mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer.

- Mais c'est impossible Hermione est ma meilleur amie.

- Ca ne veut rien dire regarde, elle sort bien avec Ron alors qu'il est dans la même situation que toi. En tout cas en ce qui concerne votre dispute tu devrais aller leur faire tes excuses.

- Oui sûrement. En tout cas merci beaucoup, lui dit Harry qui sembla s'être calmé.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, lui répondit Fleur en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Si tu as encore des problèmes, n'hésites pas à venir m'en parler.

- D'accord.

Puis Harry sortit de la salle suivit de Fleur. Ils prirent tous les deux des chemins opposés. Elle se dirigea vers la voilière où elle attacha une lettre à la patte d'un hibou marron avec deux grands yeux jaunes. Sur la lettre on pouvait distinguer les mots suivants : « Drago Malefoy ». Le hibou s'envola pour atterrir à la fenêtre de la salle commune de Serpentard. Tous les élèves le regardaient. Drago s'avança et en voyant son nom écrit de cette façon (il avait reconnu l'écriture de Fleur) il arracha vivement la lettre des pattes du hibou puis se dirigea en courrant vers sa chambre. Crabbe et Goyle voulurent l'immiter mais il leur fit signe de ne pas bouger. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre puis se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ouvrit la lettre.

_Drago,_

_Rejoins moi dans la salle de bain des préfets à sept heures j'ai envie de te voir._

_Fleur_

Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Fleur avait envie de le voir ! Il se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était six heures. Encore une heure à attendre. Il rangea sa lettre dans sa poche, se leva, puis descendit rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune.

- C'était de qui cette lettre Drago ? demanda vivement Pansy Parkinson.

- De quelqu'un, répondit Drago.

- D'une fille ?

- De mon père ! répliqua-t-il en la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ah c'est super alors.

Drago eu un ricanement méprisant. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et attrapa un journal posé sur la table devant lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Sept heures moins le quart. Drago se leva de son fauteuil, posa son journal et se dirigea vers la sortie sans rien dire à personne. Une fois hors de la salle il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain des préfets en essayant que personne ne le voit. Il rentra dans les vestiaires et leva la tête vers l'horloge. Sept heures pile. Il passa discrètement la tête et il vit que Fleur venait de rentrer avec son peignoir. Le même que la dernière fois : bleu et ses initiales étaient gravées en lettre dorées sur le côté droit de sa poitrine. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés ce qui lui allait encore mieux que d'habitude. Drago voulut rentrer mais il n'avait pas de peignoir et ne pouvait pas rentrer tout habillé. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Si il retournait à sa chambre ça ferait patienter Fleur trop longtemps. Il eut donc une idée. Il se déshabilla et garda juste son caleçon. C'était un boxer noir et assez moulant qui le mettait bien en valeur ( ). Il rentra dans la salle de bain et lorsqu'elle le vit, les yeux de Fleur s'exorbitèrent un instant puis elle lui sourit. Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à prendre mon peignoir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, lui dit-elle en souriant. Il sourit aussi.

- Tu voulais qu'on se voit? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui j'avais envie de te voir à un endroit où on ne serait dérangé par personne.

- C'est une bonne idée, dit-il.

Elle s'approcha du robinet et se mit à les tourner. De l'eau commença à en couler.

- Tu … tu as l'intention de prendre un bain ? demanda Malefoy hésitant.

- Oui, répondit-elle sur d'elle. Pas toi ?

- Euh … si.

- Tu viens ?

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui prit la main. Il se plaça derrière elle et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle se laissait faire et ça lui plaisait. Il descendit ses bras vers la ceinture du peignoir de Fleur et, toujours en l'embrassant et il lui défit le nœud. Le peignoir tomba à ses pieds. Elle n'avait plus rien sur elle à présent, et lui continuait de l'embrasser. Elle se retourna, il cessa d'embrasser son cou pour porter ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de Drago puis les descendit encor plus, emportant avec elle le boxer qui tomba à terre. Toujours en s'embrassant tendrement ils se dirigèrent vers la baignoire et ils s'y plongèrent. Il plongea sa main dans ses cheveux et lui caressa le dos. Ce qu'ils faisaient n'étaient pas sexuel, ils s'aimaient et c'était une façon de se le montrer. Fleur ouvrit lentement les yeux et les posa sur l'horloge de la salle de bain. Huit heures moins le quart. Elle décolla ses lèvres de celles de Drago :

- Il va bientôt être huit heure je dois y aller, si les autres professeur ne me voient pas ils vont avoir des soupçons, lui dit Fleur.

- Oui tu as raison.

Elle attrapa son peignoir et lui son caleçon. Tous les deux se rhabillèrent. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser puis ils rentrèrent chacun dans un vestiaire. En quelques minutes Fleur sortit du vestiaire complètement recoiffée et habillé. Drago lui mit un peu plus de temps car il ne faisait que penser à elle.

Quand à Harry il avait fait ses excuses à Ron et à Hermione lorsqu'il était rentré du bureau de Fleur. Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle pour aller dîner. Ils s'installèrent aux côtés de Ginny et Luna qui avaient déjà commencer à manger. Harry vit que Malefoy arrivait en retard. Lorsque celui-ci courut pour s'asseoir près de Crabbe et Goyle. Pansy Parkinson commença à le questionner :

- Où étais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

Quelque part.

- Avec qui tu étais ?

- Ca te regarde ? dit Malefoy d'un ton agacé.

- Oui ça me regarde !

- On ne sort pas ensemble à ce que je sache, donc ce que je fais ne te regarde pas ! dit-il en haussant la voix.

- Tu n'as qu'as me demander pour qu'on sorte ensemble ! hurla-t-elle. Le silence commença à se faire dans la salle.

- Encore faudrait-il que j'en ais envie ! cria-t-il.

Pansy lui jeta un regard noir se leva prit son verre et lui balança le contenu sur la figure puis elle partit. Des murmures commençaient à rompre le silence de la salle. Fleur regardait Malefoy inquiète de peur qu'il ne réagisse mal. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il la regarda partir puis à son tour il se leva. Fleur voulut se lever pour aller le rejoindre mais elle se retint. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. C'est vrai que Pansy Parkinson était très possessive envers Drago ce qui l'agaçait vraiment. Peu à peu le bruit des bavardages envahit la salle. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard Fleur se leva et se dirigea vers la sortit. Elle était à présent hors de la Grande Salle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle puis se dirigea vivement vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Une fois devant l'entrée elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe. Elle fila alors dans son bureau au pas de course. En chemin elle croisa le professeur Rogue. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle son tint devient plutôt rose.

- Bonsoir professeur, lui lança-t-elle.

- Bonsoir professeur Delacour.

- Dites moi, vous êtes bien directeur de la maison Serpentard non ?

- Euh… oui c'est exact.

- Pourriez vous me rendre un service s'il vous plait. Comme vous avez pu le voir Mr Malefoy est partit assez rapidement de table tout à l'heure. Et il devait me rendre un devoir en fin de soiré donc pourriez vous me faire rentrer dans le salle commune pour que je lui ramasse s'il vous plait, lui demanda Fleur de son charme le plus fou.

- Euh oui bien sur ! Suivez moi ! lui dit Rogue d'un air content. En faisant cela il se rapprocherai plus d'elle se disait-il.

- Merci c'est vraiment gentil à vous.

- Oh ce n'est rien voyons.

Ils repartirent en sens inverse pour atterrir devant l'entrée de la salle commune.

« Bœuf Bourgignon ! » s'exclama Rogue. Fleur du user de tout son sang froid pour ne pas rigoler. Ils avancèrent dans la salle. Malefoy était assis sur un fauteuil à feuilleter un journal. Il regarda par-dessus celui-ci et en voyant Fleur son visage rayonna. Il essaya quand même de ne pas montrer trop de joie devant le professeur Rogue.

-Mr Malefoy pouvez-vous me rendre le devoir que je vous ai demandé s'il vous plait ?il la regarda bizarrement mais il compris qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse.

- Oui je vous l'apporte tout de suite. Il monta dans sa chambre chercher un ancien devoir. Le voilà, lui dit-il. Il venait juste de redescendre avec un parchemin qu'il lui tendit. Heureusement que Rogue ne l'avait pas regardé car celui-ci était déjà noté.

- Merci beaucoup, lui dit-elle. Bonne soirée. Rogue se retourna et le plus discrètement possible elle lui glissa : dans mon bureau dans un quart d'heure, suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Elle sortit de la salle en compagnie de Rogue sous le regard de Malefoy.

Dix minutes étaient passées après que Malefoy ai reçut la visite de Fleur et Rogue. Il se dirigea alors vers la sortit de la salle commune mais juste avant qu'il n'ait mit le pied dehors quelqu'un lui dit.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu t'absentait tout le temps, lui dit une voix de fille, c'est avec elle que tu entretient ta relation amoureuse. Il se retourna et vit que Pansy Parkinson était debout, les bras croisés à le regarder.

- Encore toi ! Laisse moi tranquille maintenant ! Tu m'as déjà jeté ton verre à la figure ça ne te suffie pas ! hurla-t-il.

- Calme-toi Drago, dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. De toute façon tune succombe à son charme juste car elle a des origines de Vélane. Tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment.

- Je t'interdits de dire ça compris ! cria-t-il fou de rage.

- Tu allais la rejoindre là c'est ça ?

- Ca te regarde !

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Profites-en bien car ce soir pourrait être le dernier que tu passes avec elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas là ?

- Tu verras Drago, tu verras…

- Si tu répète quoi que ce soit je …

- Non, je ne dirai rien à personne. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis …

- Si tu touche à ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux je peux te dire que tu le regrettera plus que tout ! il était rouge de colère, de rage…

- Bonne nuit Drago, amuse toi bien. Elle eut un petit rire maléfique puis il se rendit dans le dortoir des filles.

- Que pouvait-elle faire ? Et si elle s'en prenait à Fleur ? Drago ne pouvait le supporter.

- Pansy ! Appela-t-il, je voudrais juste te parler une minute. Elle descendit les escaliers et d'un air nonchalant

- Oui ?

- Si ma relation avec Fleur se terminait, tu la laisserais tranquille ?

- Oui, c'est un très bon marché Drago ! Je l'accepte. Mais a une dernière condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Qu'on sorte ensemble.

- Et tu la laisseras ?

- Oui. Parfait alors!

Elle s'approcha vers lui et l'embrassa. Il voulut la repousser le plus loin possible mais il ne devait pas. Il était remplit de rage et de haine envers Pansy. Elle l'avait arraché à celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Mais au moins elle serait en sécurité se disait-il. Pansy décolla ses lèvres des siennes, lui fit un clin d'œil et monta se coucher pour de bon enfin pas tout à fait :

« Bien sûr, tu ne sort pas pour aller voir Fleur sinon tu sait ce qui arriverait, bonne nuit mon chéri. » Le clin d'œil qu'elle lui avait fait n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de Fleur et ses baisers encore moins. Drago ne savait pas comment il allait expliquer tout cela à Fleur mais en tout cas cette situation serait temporaire du moins il ferait tout pour cela…

Quelques jours passèrent et Drago n'avait toujours rien dit à Fleur lorsqu'elle voulait lui parler Pansy l'en empêcha en attirant Drago vers lui. Fleur ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Ce qu'elle pensait c'était que Drago ne l'aimait plus. Ca la rendait vraiment triste. Mais un matin alors qu'elle était dans son bureau, un hibou marron atterrit sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il tenait une lettre dans accrochée à sa patte droite. Lorsque Fleur se leva pour décrocher la lettre elle reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de la personne qui avait écrit la lettre. Elle déchira l'enveloppe et commença à la lire :

_Fleur,_

_Je m'inquiète car je n'ai aucune de tes nouvelles. J'espère que tout ce passe bien à Poudlard et que tu t'entends bien avec tes nouveaux élèves. Si tu veux, je pourrai passer te voir un de ces jours car je dois passer à Pré-au-Lard pour affaire. Sache que même si la distance nous sépare, je t'aime toujours autant et même encore plus. S'il te plaît, répond moi vite j'attends ta réponse avec impatience._

_Je t'aime,_

_Bill_

Pour être tout à fait franche avec elle-même Fleur n'avait plus pensé à Bill depuis le soir où Malefoy l'avait retrouvée dans la salle de bain. Totalement déprimée à cause de Drago, elle se dit que si Bill passait la voir, ça lui serait plus facile de l'oublier. Après tout, c'était avec Bill qu'elle devait se marier et c'était lui qu'elle aimait. Mais quand même pourquoi Malefoy était-il comme ça avec elle juste après ce qui c'était passé ? Avait-il juste profité d'elle ? C'était ce qu'elle pensait et elle en était dégoûtée.

Au prochain cours de défenses contre les forces du mal Fleur paraissait irritée. Au début du cours elle lança : « Malefoy et Potter vous resterez à la fin du cours j'ai à vous parler. » Drago se tourna vers Pansy qui, malgré une salle expression sur son visage, lui fit oui de la tête. Etant donné que Harry serait présent aussi, il ne pouvait rien se passer entre eux. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit et une fois tous les élèves sortit, Drago et Harry s'avancèrent vers Fleur. Celle-ci fixa Drago avec un regard plein de colère et le giffla de toutes ses forces.

- Pourquoi tu … ? S'indigna Drago.

- A ton avis ! cria-t-elle, maintenant dégages !

Harry la regarda stupéfait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Fleur était capable d'une telle chose.Drago sortit furieux. Si elle savait pourquoi il agissait comme ça, en plus Harry avait été témoin de la scène.

- Professeur, demanda Harry, pourquoi m'avait-vous demander de venir.

- Pour que tu sois témoin de cette scène Harry, maintenant tu a la preuve qu'entre lui et moi c'est terminé, tu peux sortir, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Très bien, bonne journée, dit maladroitement Harry.

Il n'allait pas raconter tout ça Ron et Hermione. Il le garderait pour lui.


	5. Chapter 5

- Alors, pourquoi Fleur t'a convoqué à la fin du cours ? Demanda Hermione à Harry lorsqu'il les avait rejoint

- Parce qu'elle devait me parler d'un devoir, mentit Harry.

- Mais pourquoi Malefoy était-il là aussi ? demanda Ron à son tour.

- Parce qu'elle devait lui parler de ce devoir aussi.

- Ah.

Ses deux amis ne cherchèrent pas à en savoir plus. Pendant le cours de botanique Harry prit un pot pour le passer au professeur Chourave mais il fut déconcentré lorsque Hermione chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Ron et fit tomber le pot en question. Drago était tellement furieux après ce qui s'était passé qu'il ne réagit même pas. A un moment lorsqu'il mélangeait un bout de terre avec de la bave de mandragore Pansy s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa ce qui répugna Drago plus que tout. Lorsque Harry vit ça il cassa un deuxième vase et cette fois le professeur Chourave réagit

- Quand même Potter vous pourriez faire un peu attention, dit-elle avec impatience.

- Oui excusez moi.

- Bon reprenons …

Harry continuait d'observer Drago et il remarqua qu'il essuya sa bouche lorsque Pansy eu le dos tourné. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Pourquoi Fleur l'avait giflé ? L'aurait-il laissé pour aller avec Pansy Parkinson ? C'était impossible voyons ! Et pourtant Harry avait des doutes. Mais si il l'avait laissé, pourquoi avait-il cet air de dégoût avec Pansy ? Tout était flou dans la tête de Harry et il décida de mener sa propre enquête.

Environ une semaine plus tard Bill arriva à Poudlard. Fleur l'attendait devant le portail et lui sauta dans les bras lorsqu'il arriva. Elle était heureuse de le voir, ça allait lui changer les idées d'être avec quelqu'un qui l'aime VRAIMENT, pensait-elle. Harry, Ron et Hermione vinrent saluer Bill à leur tour ainsi que Fred et George. Mais quelques minutes plus tard Fleur et Bill partirent ensemble vers son bureau. En chemin ils croisèrent Drago et Pansy, dès que Pansy les vits elle accéléra le pas mais Drago lui en les voyant tout les deux se figea net. Fleur fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et pile au moment où elle passa devant lui elle embrassa Bill passionnément. Drago eu la soudaine envie de tuer Bill, mais Pansy le tira de plus en plus fort. « Dire que je me tape cette potiche pour lui laisser la vie sauve, et elle qu'est-ce qu'elle fait elle me gifle et elle sort avec ce moins que rien , pensa Drago furieux ». En chemin il croisa Harry :

- Malefoy, il faut que je te parle, dit Harry d'un grave.

- Dégage Potter ! hurla-t-il.

- Nan ! je dois te parler je te dis !

- Fou le camp !

Hermione arriva brusquement.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! cria-t-elle à Malefoy en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

- Dégage Granger ! Va te trémousser ailleurs avec Weasley au lieu de défendre le pauvre petit Potter ! Hurla-t-il de rage en sortant sa baguette à son tour.

- Alors là s'en est trop ! cria Hermione. Mais Harry l'écarta juste à temps. Si Malefoy lui faisait le moindre mal il ne pourrait le supporter. Harry pointa sa baguette sur le visage de Malefoy tenant Hermione derrière lui. Malefoy n'avait pas eu le temps de lui jeter encore de sort mas si Harry ne s'était pas interposé il y aurait sûrement eu des blessés.

- Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, tu le regretteras, dit Harry le plus sérieusement du monde. Un troupeau d'élève les entourait à présent.

- Je suppose que c'est un petit crétin qui m'en empêchera.

- Oh oui ! Tous les deux en même temps ils s'écrièrent :

_- Rictusempra_ ! Cette scène rappela à Harry le souvenir de son combat dans le cimetière avec Voldemort. Tous le monde les regarda personne savait quoi faire. Un éclair rouge reliait les deux baguettes. Harry ne pensait pas du tout que Malefoy utiliserait se sortilège. Tout à coup Fleur dû sortir pour aller parler à Dumbledore pour le prévenir de l'arrivée de Bill, mais en sortant elle vit tout ce troupeau ainsi que cet éclair rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle s'avança en courant écarta des élèves pour apercevoir ce qui se passait et c'est là qu'elle vit Harry protégeant Hermione derrière lui et en pleine lutte avec Malefoy. Elle pointa sa baguette vers celui-ci et s'écria :

_- Expéliarmus_ !

La baguette de Drago s'envola et à une vitesse impressionnante elle fit la même chose sur la baguette de Harry. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal pensa Harry.

_- Accio baguettes!_

Les deux baguettes atterrirent tout droit dans sa main gauche. Suivez moi tous les deux. Ils s'exécutèrent. Harry passa devant Drago.

- Attendez professeur, appela Hermione.

- Oui Miss Granger ?

- J'y suis pour quelque chose ce n'est pas celle de Harry.

- Oh. He bien dans ce cas venez aussi. Hermione rattrapa Harry.

- Merci de m'avoir défendu, lui chuchota-t-elle.

- De rien, lui répondit Harry en souriant, mais tu n'aurais pas du venir aussi.

Hermione ne répondit rien, Drago les suivait toujours. Fleur elle marchait devant eux avec une allure de top modèle qui défilait. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore. « _Noix de cajouts_ » dit-il Fleur et les escaliers apparurent. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre et ils montèrent tous les escaliers. Fleur s'avança vers le directeur :

Professeur Dumbledore, lorsque toute à l'heure je sortais de mon bureau, j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de voir Mr Malefoy et Mr Potter en plein duel.

- Ah eh bien, dit Dumbledore surpris, merci professeur je m'en occupe. Mais restez quand même au cas ou il y aurait confusion. Bien au fait que faites vous la Miss Granger ?

- Je suis impliquée dans l'histoire professeur.

- Vous ? Que de surprises aujourd'hui, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Racontez moi chacun votre version des faits.

Harry et Malefoy parlèrent chacun leur tour ainsi que Hermione. Les trois déclarations paraissaient identiques.

- Bien, Drago et Harry je vous enlève tous les deux 20 points pour que vous vous rendiez compte de la gravité de votre acte. Et vous Miss Granger je vous en enlève 10.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi lui enlevez-vous moins que nous ? s'indigna Drago.

- Parce que elle ne s'est pas battut, dit calmement Dumbledore, maintenant vous pouvez disposer.

Drago jeta un regard ailleurs de mépris pour son directeur et ses deux camarades.

- Au fait professeur pourrais-je vous parler, demanda poliment Fleur.

- Bien sûr qu'y a-t-il ?

Les trois élèves étaient sortit du bureau.

- Je voulais juste vous prévenir que Bill Weasley est à Poudlard pour nous rendre visite, lui dit-elle en souriant.

- Oh très bien, dites lui bonjour de ma part et surtout demandez lui de passer me voir ça me ferait plaisir.

- Je lui dirai, au revoir professeur.

- Oui bonne soirée.

Fleur se dirigea vers la sortit, elle descendit les escaliers. En bas l'y attendait Malefoy. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis accéléra le pas pour passer le plus vite possible devant lui, mais il l'en empêcha.

- Attends il faut que je te parle c'est très important ! Appela Drago.

- Je crois qu'on s'est déjà tout dis, dit-elle en continuant d'avancer et lui jetant un regard noir.

- Non attends je t'en supplie. FLEUR ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps s'il te plait.

- Bon qu'est-ce tu veux vas-y parle ! ordonna Fleur impatiente.

- Je t'aime il faut me croire mais c'est Pansy, elle …

- Oui c'est Pansy tu la préfère à moi ! Dégage Drago tu m'énerve trop !

Il essaya de le rattraper une seconde fois mais elle le repoussa.

- Arrête ou je cris ! dit Fleur les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais…je… FFFLLLLEEEUUUURRR !

Trop tard elle venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Juste avant d'aller vers Bill elle essuya ses yeux. Elle s'avança vers lui comme si rien ne s'était passé avec Drago et elle lui raconta que Harry et un élève s'étaient battus. Quand à Harry et Hermione ils firent le chemin ensemble pour retourner jusqu'à leur salle commune :

- Vraiment c'est très gentil à toi de m'avoir défendu tu sais, lui dit Hermione.

- De rien c'est normale de défendre sa meilleure amie, mentit Harry il aurait préféré dire la fille que j'aime au lieu de prétendre sa meilleure amie.

- Oui sa meilleure amie…dit Hermione à mi voix. Harry avait entendu et il devint tout rouge. Harry je peux te poser une question ? lui demanda Hermione d'un air grave.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Pourquoi lorsque tu m'as vu avec Ron tu as réagit comme ça ? Harry qui était rouge vira au violet. Il réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il pourrait dire.

- Parce que euh je trouvais que ça ne se faisait pas de ne pas me l'avoir dit.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui, mentit Harry, pourquoi tu croyais que c'était pour quoi ?

- Non rien, laisse tomber.

Elle accéléra puis s'arrêta net. Elle se retourna fasse à Harry. Lui était pétrifié sur place. Ils étaient à présent collés l'un contre l'autre. Harry était ravi mais figé. Il prit son courage à deux mains et avança sa tête pour embrasser Hermione. Comme la deuxième fois avec Fleur et Drago elle ne le repoussait pas mais tout à coup Ron apparu de nulle part en compagnie de Ginny. On aurait dit la même scène que lorsque Harry avait surpris Ron et Hermione entrain de s'embrasser. Tous les deus se décollèrent le visage en regardant Ron qui les regardé bouche bée.

- Jamais je n'aurais penser ça de toi Harry, me piquer ma copine ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Ecoute Ron … reprit Hermione.

- Et toi Hermione tu es comme Fleur tu sort avec plusieurs mecs en même temps !

- Ron !

- Alors là je n'y crois pas, vous venez de briser notre amitié.

- Non Ron attendant !

Mais c'était trop tard il était partit. Harry essaya de le rattraper mais rien à faire. Il retourna vers Hermione qui semblait gênée.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut qu'on s'embrasse là maintenant ! dit Hermione en s'apitoyant sur son sort.

- Désolé, dit Harry.

Pendant ce temps Fleur discutait avec Bill. Puis ils 'embrassèrent à nouveau. Tout à coup ils entendirent des cris dans le couloir. Des pas se rapprochaient.

- Drago si tu entre dans ce bureau tu le regrettera ! Hurla Pansy Parkinson.

- Déjà tu la touche t'es morte et si t'essaie de la toucher elle fait de toi du jus de citrouille alors ste plait ! répliqua Malefoy.

- Bill attendant moi deux minutes je vais voir ce sui se passe, lui dit Fleur calmement. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que Bill soit au courant de sa relation avec Malefoy. Elle sortit rapidement du bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

En la voyant Pansy se figea et Malefoy faillit lui rentrer dedans mais il reprit vite ses esprits.

- Fleur, écoute moi il faut vraiment que je te parle ! Supplia Drago à genoux. Elle lui jeta un regard glacial avant de lui répondre.

- Viens, ordonna-t-elle, vous partez, en désignant Pansy d'un regard méprisant.

- NON ! Je vais vous dénoncer à Dumbledore, dit-elle, et vous serez renvoyé !

- Ecoute,vous faites ce quevous voulez au moins si je suis virée je n'aurait plus à vous supporter ! cria-t-elle en direction de Pansy. Alors maintenant vous pouvez aller vous plaindre à n'importe qui je m'en fou mais dégagez !

Pansy parut indignée elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Fleur mais à peine une seconde plus tard Fleur sortit la sienne et s'écria « _Expélliarmus_ » .

- A partir de maintenant Miss Parkinson quoi que vous disiez vous serez de toute façon en tord car vous avez voulu tuer un professeur. Je vais devoir vous effacer la mémoire jeune fille : « Mini Oubliette ! ».

En effet, Pansy demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici et pourquoi elle n'était pas dans sa salle commune. Fleur inventa une excuse bidon pour qu'elle s'en aille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? demanda-t-elle sèchement en se tournant vers Drago.

- Il faut vraiment que tu m'écoutes.

- D'accord mais vite accouche !

- Si je ne t'ai évité ces derniers jours c'est parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Le soir de notre…euh…enfin tu sais quoi, Pansy m'a dit que si je continuais à te voir elle te tuerait. Et à la simple idée qu'elle puisse te faire du mal j'ai été obligé d'accepter et enfin elle m'a dit que je devais sortir avec elle si je tenais vraiment à toi.

- Drago tu crois vraiment qu'une élève de 6eme année à Poudlard pourrait me tuer !

- Elle non, mais quelqu'un d'autre oui.

- Tu déborde vraiment d'imagination quand tu veux en tout cas je ne veux plus te voir à part en cours où tu te fera le plus discret possible maintenant je vais rejoindre un homme qui m'aime VRAIMENT.

- Mais attends Fleur j'ai renoncé à toi parce que je t'aime.

- Mais oui bien sûr ! Tu n'es qu'un profiteur et par-dessus tout un sal pervers !

- Tu crois que j'ai profité de toi ?

- Je ne le crois pas j'en suis sûr !

Elle tourna les talons puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Bill l'y attendait sagement. Lorsqu'elle arriva il se leva, lui adressa un sourire et l'embrassa. Pendant ce temps Harry et Hermione cherchaient une solution au sujet de Ron. Il était toujours furieux contre eux. Mais malheureusement ils n'en trouvaient pas. Hermione s'approcha de lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous! Enfait je savais pas vraiment comment il fallait faire pour écrire quelque chose avant la fic mais enfait c'est tout bête mdr. Donc désolée de faire cette petite note entre le chapitre 5 et 6 et pas avant (c'est parce que je suis nouvelle dans le métier mdr) c'était pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et pour vous remercier de vos visites. Par contre je n'ai pas encore de reviews alors alors si vous pouviez m'en laisser ça serait cool :D avant de vous laisser je voudrais juste répondre à quelqu'un:

à **Paprika Star:** merci beaucoup de ton com sur mon blog c'est super encourageant et il m'a fait vachement palsir :D merci aussi de m'avoir fait remarqué que j'avais empêcher les anonymes de mettre des reviews (lol) en tout cas maintenant je l'ai débloké donc voila

**Maintenant place à la fic, que va-t-il se passer en Dray et Fleur vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre! **

Au même moment Ron entra dans le dortoir, il ne fut pas très surpris de les voir et les ignora presque. Pour la seconde fois Harry et Hermione se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Ecoute Ron, il faut qu'on te parle… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Comme tu le vois ma valise, dit-il indifférent.

- Pour aller où ?

- Je change de dortoir je ne veux pas rester avec un traître.

- Quoi un traître ! dit Harry d'un ton furieux.

- Tu m'as piqué ma copine !

- Je ne te l'ai pas « piqué » vu qu'elle aussi en avait envie !

- Parfait alors, de toute façon qui se ressemble s'assemble ! Vu que tous les deux vous êtes des traîtres !

- Je sais que tu nous en veux mais désolé les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas !

- Garde tes sermons tu veux !

Puis il descendit. Harry resta figé sur place et Hermione était toujours assise sur le lit.

- De toutes façon si il ne veut pas comprendre tant pis pour lui ! dit Harry avec colère.

- Oui c'est sûr, répondit Hermione, c'est l'heure tu viens on va manger, poursuivit-t-elle hors sujet.

Tous deux descendirent pour aller dans la grande salle. Fleur et Bill étaient assis à la table des professeurs sous le regard froid de Malefoy. Bill devait repartir le lendemain ce qui réjouissait Malefoy. En attendant il ne faisait que lui chuchoter des choses à l'oreille qui la faisaient rire. Elle était vraiment heureuse.

Le lendemain matin, Bill dû repartir comme prévu. Pour lui dire au revoir Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Ginny, Fred et George étaient présents. Il embrassa chacun d'eux lorsqu'il arriva à Fleur. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et Bill lui sourit le regard confiant. Il l'embrassa longuement et passionnément (sous le regard des 6 autres) puis il lui chuchota « je t'aime » avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Fleur fondit en larmes et Hermione et Ginny la consolaient. Tous les sept repartirent dans les couloirs. Fleur les quitta pour entrer dans son bureau. Elle s'avança, prit un mouchoir et essuya ses larmes. Quelques minutes après quelqu'un frapa à la porte. Elle reprit vite ses esprits et dit « Entrez ». Drago s'avança dans la pièce. En le voyant Fleur eu une expression exaspérée. Elle respira un bon coup puis se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Elle paraissait fatiguée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ENCORE ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant agacée.

- Te voir.

- Voila tu m'as vu. Au revoir.

- Hilarant.

- Vas-t'en je n'ai aucune envie de te parler aujourd'hui.

- D'accord je m'en vais mais avant j'ai une question : avant que tu me haïsse, si tu avais dû choisir entre Weasley et moi, qui aurais-tu choisis ?

Elle le regarda un moment et lui dit :

- Bill.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'avec toi c'était purement sexuel.

- Quoi ? Pour toi ce qu'on faisait n'avait rien de sincère ! s'écria Drago complètement sous le choc.

- Oui, mentit Fleur.

- Alors là… Et après c'est moi que tu traites de pervers !

- Oui. J'ai commencé à m'en rendre compte qu'en tu as enlevé mon peignoir, inventa-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire si tu pensais ça ? s'indigna-t-il.

- Ne sachant quoi répondre elle lança :

- 5 points en moins pour Serpentard !

- Mais arrêtes ! J'ai rien fait !

- Tu provoques un professeur, dit-elle sérieusement. Ecoutes, il y a deux ans j'ai passé une des meilleures année de ma vie. Cette relation était géniale mais malheureusement elle est finit.

- Mais non justement, on l'avait reprise et Parkinson a tout gâché !

- Ne me parle plus d'elle !

- Tu vois tu es jalouse, dit-il en souriant.

- N'importe quoi ! Maintenant vas en cours !

- Mais crois moi au moins ! Oh j'ai une idée, après ça tu seras obligée de me croire !

- A bon, et quelle est cette idée ? Demanda Fleur intéressée.

- Ce soir, je prendrai du Veritaserum, tu me poseras les questions que tu veux et là tu aura la vérité.

- D'accord, ce soir sept heures ici, maintenant va en cours.

Il lui adressa un sourire, tourna les talons et sortit. Au même moment Fleur réfléchit. Et elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas de Veritaserum.Tant pis, Drago en trouvera bien se dit-elle, après tout c'était son idée à lui.

Sept heures. Drago frappa à la porte du bureau de Fleur et entra. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança jusqu'à elle. Il sortit une petite fiole de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Sous le regard de Fleur il en avala un peu. Elle vérifia bien qu'il avait bu.

- Où as-tu trouvé ce Véritaserum ?

- Je l'ai volé à Rogue, répondit-il tout de suite.

- Comment as-tu fais ?

- Crabbe et Goyle l'ont distrait pendant que suis allé dans les cachots.

- OK. As-tu profité de moi ?

- Non.

- Est-ce que ce que tu m'as dit sur Parkinson était vrai ?

- Oui.

- Etais-tu jaloux de ton père ?

- Oui.

Fleur sourit.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Je n'ai aucune preuve que ce que tu as pris est du Veritaserum.

- Fais le tester sur quelqu'un d'autre si tu ne me crois pas.

- Donne moi ton flacon.

Il s'executa.

- Attends moi ici, ne bouge surtout pas.

Elle sortit. Quelques minutes plus tard elle revint accompagnée de Pansy Parkinson qui se tenait à présent à côté de Drago sans qu'il lui adresse un regard. Fleur lui tendit le flacon.

- Buvez, ordonna-t-elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Pansy en s'efforçant d'être polie.

- Du Veritaserum.

- Et pourquoi dois-je en prendre ?

- Parce que j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

Pansy lui jeta un regard noir et but le contenu du flacon. Fleur lui adressa un sourire de satisfaction.

- Bien. Que pensez-vous de moi ?

- Que vous êtes une salope qui se tape tous les mecs qu'elle veut, je vous déteste parce que Drago vous aime et que vous l'aimez aussi. Je trouve que vous vous trouvez parfaite et que vous êtes exaspérante.

Fleur sourit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense à peu près la même chose à votre sujet. _Mini oubliette_.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Demanda Pansy abasourdie.

- Vous êtes venu dans mon bureau pour m'apporter un morceau de parchemin que je vous avais demandé, inventa Fleur, vous pouvez à présent disposer.

Pansy sortit de la salle laissant Drago et Fleur seuls. A présent le Véritaserum n'avait plus d'effet sur Malefoy. Ils se regardèrent un instant.

- Alors, tu me crois maintenant ? Demanda Malefoy.

- Oui.

Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage de Drago. Mais ce n'était pas un de ses sourires satisfaits ou méprisant, c'était un sourire vrai, profond, il était heureux. Fleur quand à elle attrapa un morceau de parchemin ainsi que sa plume et commença a y noter quelque chose très concentrée. Le sourire de Malefoy commença à disparaître un peu.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Hein ? Comment ? dit Fleur comme si elle revenait de la lune.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? répéta Drago.

- Que veux tu que ça me fasse d'autre ?

- Bah je ne sais pas moi ! Une réaction quoi !

- Tu savais que j'allai bientôt me marier ? dit Fleur sur le ton de la conversation toujours en griffonnant son parchemin.

- Oui, dit Drago en commençant à rougir de rage.

- Donc…

- Donc quoi ?

- Oh mais enfin réfléchi un peu ! dit-elle en balançant son parchemin en l'air. Je ne t'aime plus ! Tu m'as fait trop souffrir !

- Mais… je … n'importe quoi ! Tu l'as entendu toi-même j'ai fais ça pour te sauver !

- Et alors ! Peut-être et je t'en remercie mais pendant ce temps moi j'étais là à me demander ce qui se passait ! Et puis j'aime Bill !

- « J'aime Bill », « J'aime Bill », dit Malefoy en imitant Fleur, tu n'as que cette phrase là à la bouche ! Si tu l'aimais vraiment tu n'aurais jamais couché avec moi ! dit-il furieux.

- Quoi ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec toi ! J'ai juste pris un bain avec toi nuance ! répliqua Fleur tout aussi furieuse que lui. Et puis maintenant tu m'énerves! Dégage !

Il lui jeta un regard des plus noir et s'avança vers la porte. Il était quand même un peu triste.

- Attends ! lui cria-t-elle.

Il se retourna. Elle avança vivement vers lui. Elle s'approcha brutalement sur lui l'embrassa sensuellement retira sa bouche de la sienne et le gifla.

- Maintenant tu peux sortir, lui dit-elle.

Il sourit et sortit. Quand à elle, elle revint s'asseoir à son bureau et commença à réfléchir. C'est Bill ou Drago, se disait-elle, mais pas les deux ! Mais lequel ? Elle réfléchit encore longtemps puis vers les huit heures moins le quart, elle partit vers la grande salle pour le dîner. Mais en franchissant la porte elle se dit qu'en fait, elle préférait avoir les deux. Dans les couloirs elle croisa Drago il la regarda en attendant qu'à son tour elle fasse de même et c'est ce qui arriva. Elle lui sourit et comme il n'y avait vraiment personne dès qu'elle passa à côté de lui elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et partit en sautillant légèrement. Drago rigola d'un air discret, la fille qu'il aimait avancer dans les couloirs. « Elle est comme même spéciale » se dit-il en souriant affectueusement.

Noël approchait à grands pas. Et Drago eut l'idée d'inviter Fleur à les passer avec lui. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'allait pas les passés chez lui avec sa famille et elle ! Leur relation devait restée secrète. A la limite il resterait à Poudlard. Un autre problème : Fleur allait peut-être passé Noël chez les Weasley qui sait ? Il allait quand même lui parler de se voir pendant les vacances. Pendant ce temps Harry et Hermione sortaient toujours ensemble et Ron ne leur parlait toujours pas. Harry devrait donc passer Noël à Poudlard vu que Ron ne l'inviterait pas et qu'il n'irait pas chez les Granger. Pour e pas le laisser trop seul, Hermione avait décidé de ne passer qu'une semaine avec ses parents et qu'elle reviendrait l'autre semaine à Poudlard pour rester avec Harry. Le soir même Drago alla voir Fleur dans son bureau pour lui parler de son idée. Il entra :

- Salut, je peux te parler s'il te plait, demanda-t-il.

- Oui vas-y, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Il s'avança vers elle.

- Voilà j'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu passer une partie des vacances de Noël ensemble.

Fleur rougit un peu. Elle semblait touchée mais en même temps gênée.

- Ecoute Drago, dit-elle d'une voix douce, je suis désolée mais je dois déjà passer la première semaine avec Bill…

Drago s'exerça de faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

- Et la deuxième semaine ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Oui pourquoi pas ! Mais le problème c'est que tu ne vas pas pouvoir bouger de Poudlard sans avoir l'autorisation de tes parents. Et tu ne peux pas leur dire à notre sujet.

- C'est vrai, admit Drago, mais je peux quand même trouver une solution.

- D'accord, dit Fleur, dans ce cas préviens moi quand tu en aura trouvé une.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, lui dit-il en souriant.

Fleur était assise sur le devant de son bureau et Drago se tenait debout devant elle. Il y eut un court silence puis ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Tous les deux adoraient ça. Quelques minutes plus tard Drago sortit du bureau et commença à réfléchir pour trouver une solution pour les vacances. Au bout d'un moment il se dit qu'il serait quand même plus prudent de rester à Poudlard parce qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen. Le lendemain il en parla à Fleur qui fut quand même un peu déçu mais accepta.

Le jour du départ, Bill était venu chercher ses frères et sa sœur ainsi que Fleur pour le amener au Terrier. Juste avant de sortir de l'enceinte du château, elle adressa un léger signe de la main à Drago qui la regardait partir. A son tour il sortit pour reprendre le Poudlard Express.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut! Déjà merci aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews ... sur mon blog mdr ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous aimez cette fic D mais j'ai une question à vous poser: **Qu'est-ce que c'est les alerts?**

Si vous pouviez me répondre ça serait cool merci! Maintenant place à la fic!

Le jour de Noël fut très chaleureux au Terrier. Mais Fleur pensait quand même à Drago et décida de lui écrire. Elle monta dans la chambre s'assit au petit bureau, attrapa une plume et un morceau de parchemin et commença à écrire :

_Drago,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël, il me tarde de te revoir. J'espère que tu as passé une bonne semaine. Ne montre cette lettre à personne, tu n'as qu'as la détruire._

_Bisous_

_Fleur._

Elle accrocha l'enveloppe sur laquelle avait marqué « Drago Malefoy » à la patte de son hibou qui s'envola et redescendit rejoindre les autres.

Pendant ce temps là chez les Malefoy, Drago paraissait renfrogné. Il ne parlait presque pas, il pensait trop à Fleur. Plus tard dans l'après-midi il reçut la lettre de Fleur. Après l'avoir lu, il avait envie de la voir plus que jamais. Il s'imaginait passer Noël avec elle tous les deux sans se soucier de rien. Au lieu de ça, elle devait sans doute se trémousser avec ce Weasley, pensait-il. Il décida de ne pas lui répondre car si quelqu'un tombait sur la lettre tout le monde serait au courant de leur relation.

La première semaine des vacances de Noël venait de se terminer et Fleur ainsi que Malefoy devaient se rendre à la gare pour reprendre le Poudlard Express. Seule Bill accompagna Fleur à la gare car il faisait vraiment trop froid et Fleur ne voulaient pas que les autres attrapent froid (les autres enfants Weasley restaient encore une semaine au Terrier). Une fois arrivé à la gare, Drago aperçu Fleur. Son cœur rayonnait de bonheur mais lorsqu'il vit Bill à côté d'elle un immense sentiment de jalousie l'envahit. Avant de monter dans le train, Bill et Fleur s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Elle était enfin dedans et le train démarra. Elle fit au revoir de la main à Bill, puis s'avança dans un compartiment. Tous étaient presque vides car les élèves passaient en général les deux semaines de vacances chez eux. Hermione aussi était assise dans un compartiment mais assez loin du sien. Mais à un moment, Drago entra dans le compartiment. Tous les deux échangèrent un regard et ils se mirent à sourire. Drago ferma la porte, Fleur se leva et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Ils étaient vraiment contents de se revoir. Lorsqu'ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, Drago baissa le store c qui empêcherait les autres de les voir. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Merci pour ta lettre, lui dit-il chaleureusement, au fait, il sortit un petit boîtier en forme de rectangle de sa poche, joyeux Noël.

- Fleur paraissait très émue. Elle prit le boîtier que lui tendait Drago et l'ouvrit. Un bracelet en diamant était posé dans son écrin.

- Drago, lui dit-elle avec difficulté à cause de l'émotion, tu n'aurais pas dû, merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il en souriant, je suis content que ça te plaise.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, puis il prit le bracelet et lui attacha autour de son poignet. Ils passèrent au moins une heure à parler, à se raconter leur vacances et d'autres choses. Cette conversation aurait pu durer vraiment longtemps. Mais encore une fois ils s'embrassèrent. On aurait dit qu'ils ne faisaient que ça. Mais cette fois, ça irait plus loin. En y réfléchissant bien, ils n'avaient jamais passé le cap, peut-être que cette fois quelque chose allait se passer car ils en avaient vraiment envie. Fleur commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Drago qui continuait toujours de l'embrasser. Les actions se succèdèrent.Mais tout à coup, il y eut un bruit : quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment qui était fermée. Fleur et Drago se figèrent, se regardèrent puis Drago se releva brusquement suivit par Fleur qui reboutonnait son chemisier. Drago lui enfila le plus vite possible sa chemise et par-dessus sa robe de sorcier. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Fleur elle était complètement rhabillée. Il eut un petit sourire lui chuchota :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Elle réfléchit une seconde puis elle eut une idée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord tout ira bien, lui chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

- Mais qu'est-ce que …

_- Minirapétius _

Malefoy soudain devint minuscule. Il devait faire la taille d'un escargot. Fleur le ramassa lui lança un regard confiant. Elle le glissa ensuite dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte, prenant un air fatigué. Sans trop regarder qui elle avait en face d'elle, elle demanda :

- Oui ?

Hermione se trouvait devant elle avec un air inquiet.

- Ah c'est vous professeur, lui dit-elle, comme la porte était fermée et que le store était baissé je me demandais juste si il y avait un problème.

- Non il n'y en a pas j'étais en train de dormir c'est pour ça que je m'étais enfermée, répliqua Fleur en essayant de paraître polie.

- Très bien, euh … je vais vous laisser alors.

- D'accord à plus tard Hermione, et joyeux Noël, dit-elle en souriant.

- Merci, vous aussi, répondit Hermione en s'enfonçant dans le couloir.

Fleur referma le compartiment, baissa le store et dit « _Insonorus_ ». Puis elle sortit Malefoy de sa poche, le posa sur la banquette, pointa sa baguette vers lui et dit «_ Finite Incandente_ »

Malefoy retrouva sa taille normale.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

- Oui, oui un peu sonné mais ça va, lui dit-il l'air complètement abasourdit.

Fleur lui sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui pencha sa tête vers la sienne.

- Au fait, qui c'était ? Demanda Drago.

- Hermione Granger, lui répondit-elle indifférente.

Drago fit une sorte de grimace exprimant sans doute du dégoût et ne répondit rien. Il regarda sa montre, ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver à Poudlard. Il prit affectueusement la main de Fleur qui avait fermé les yeux. Il aurait aimé rester comme ça toute sa vie si il avait pu, dans ce compartiment sans personne d'autre que celle qu'il aimait et lui. Mais à chaque fois la pensée qu'elle allait bientôt se marier avec Bill lui cassait ses rêves. Fleur ouvrit les yeux et à son tour regarda sa montre.

- Drago on arrive dans un quart d'heure, dit-elle précipitamment en décollant la tête de son épaule mais toujours en lui tenant la main. Tu devrais peut-être retourner dans ton compartiment, dit-elle déçu.

- Oui tu as raison, répondit-il aussi déçu qu'elle.

Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte et passa la tête. Le couloir était vide. C'était l'occasion de sortir sans être vu. Drago se précipita mais avant de sortir, Fleur et lui échangèrent un petit bisou. Drago avança dans le couloir et rentra dans un compartiment vide.

Les quelques élèves qui étaient partis la première semaine étaient enfin de retour à Poudlard y compris Fleur. Hermione et Harry s'étaient retrouvés. Harry avait passé une semaine à s'ennuyer car tous les gens qu'il connaissait étaient partis. Hermione elle, lui raconta ses vacances mais le problème, c'était que Harry s'en fichait complètement. En fait il avait bien réfléchit et s'était dit qu'il avait juste été attiré par Hermione. Il avait donc décidé de rompre avec elle à la fin des vacances car lors de l'absence d'Hermione il avait remarqué une autre fille de Gryffondor qu'il n'avait jamais vu au part avant.

Le soir la Grande Salle était presque vide : il ne devait y avoir qu'une dizaine de Serpentards qui comprenait Malefoy, une quinzaine de Poufsouffles, quatre ou cinq Serdaigles et enfin cinq Gryffondor y compris Harry et Hermione. Par contre tous les professeurs étaient présents. Un peu plus tard après la fin du repas, Drago alla dans le bureau de Fleur sans que personne ne le vit. Il frappa et entra. Fleur se leva d'un bon en le voyant et courut pour l'embrasser comme si il revenait de la guerre. Tout en l'embrassant elle jeta un sortilège en direction de la porte pour que celle-ci reste fermée, puis elle murmura «_ Insonorus » _pour que personne ne les entende. Ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre mais toujours en se tenant la main, ils se dirigèrent vers un petit canapé.

- Alors, où as-tu l'intention de dormir ce soir ? Demanda Fleur avec un sourire.

- Tu crois que je pourrai dormir … ici ? répondit Drago en souriant également car il avait très bien vu où Fleur voulait en venir.

- Je ne crois pas … j'en suis sûr ! En se précipitant sur lui pour lui faire un câlin.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit surtout quand il serrait Fleur dans ses bras. Puis ils commencèrent à parler. De sujets beaucoup différents les uns des autres.

Puis comme toujours Fleur regarda à sa pendule : minuit et demi. Ils avaient parlé si longtemps que ça ! Oui. Ils dirigèrent vers la chambre de Fleur qui se trouvait derrière le bureau. Il y avait un lit immense en forme de cercle et une immense couette bleue le recouvrait. Tous les deux vinrent s'asseoir dessus mais ils n'avaient pas envi de dormir tout de suite. Peut-être que cette fois le moment était venu. Mais avant ils évoquèrent des souvenirs, des souvenirs qui remontaient à deux ans, l'année de leur rencontre…

Le carrosse de Beauxbâtons avait enfin pénétré dans Poudlard suivit par le vaisseau de Durmstrang. Lorsque les élèves en sortirent, Drago remarqua tout de suite une jeune fille (mais plus âgée que lui) qui était d'une beauté rare. Blonde argentée aux yeux bleus brillant, elle marchait avec beaucoup d'élégance et de classe. Elle aussi avait remarqué Drago mais n'avait manifesté aucun signe d'attirance extérieure. Cette jeune fille était évidement Fleur Delacour. Le soir dans la Grande Salle, les élèves de Beauxbâtons avaient le choix entre aller à la table des Serdaigles et celle des Serpentard. Fleur qui était assez prétentieuse, regardait avant tout si les élèves des deux maisons étaient assez dignes d'être en présence d'elle. Finalement elle aperçut Drago qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue et son cœur se retourna. Sans réfléchir elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard avec ses amis. Drago était entouré de Crabbe et Goyle comme à son habitude mais il y avait une place libre en face de lui. Lorsqu'il la vit approcher Drago pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à cette place et c'est ce qui arriva. Fleur s'assit en lui adressant un grand sourire qu'il lui renvoya. Elle usait de son charme comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Dumbledore annonça aux élèves que cette année, Poudlard accueillerai un grand événement : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La moitié des élèves de paraissait pas franchement étonné car leur parents qui travaiellent sans doutes au ministère avaient dû les prévenir. Le discours s'acheva et les premiers plats venaient d'apparaître. C'est à partir de ce moment que Drago engagea la conversation.

- Alors avec qui avons-nous l'honneur de dîner ce soir ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Fleur assez sûr de lui.

Fleur eut envie de rigoler à la façon dont il avait posé sa question.

- Fleur Delacour, dit-elle en faisant comme si elle s'en fichait. Et toi tu es ?

- Drago Malefoy, répondit-il beaucoup moins sûr de lui tout à coup.

- Et quelle âge tu as ? Demanda Fleur en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Je viens d'en avoir quinze et toi ?

- Dix sept, répondit-elle d'un ton presque impérieux.

Elle était assez déçue qu'il soit plus jeune qu'elle, mais après tout ce n'était pas très grave. Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à la fin du repas ce qui plut beaucoup à chacun. Fleur trouvait que Drago en plus d'être très beau, était vraiment mature et très cultivé. Drago, lui était fasciné pas Fleur, elle était belle, drôle, intelligente tout ce qu'il recherchait chez une fille. Lorsque le repas fut définitivement finit, tous les deux se levèrent pour sortir de table. Fleur devait rentrer au carrosse mais elle préféra parler encore avec Drago. Jamais ils n'avaient autant parlé d'un coup. A minuit Drago raccompagna Fleur au carrosse. Mais un peu avant d'y arriver dans un couloir vide Fleur se tourna vers lui :

- Merci pour cette soirée, lui dit-elle.

- De rien, répondit Drago en souriant, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir.

A présent ils étaient debout presque collés l'un contre l'autre sans plus rien dire. Tous les deux étaient gênés. Mais instinctivement chacun avança sa tête vers celle de l'autre, Drago la tenait maintenant dans ses bras, leurs regards étaient fixés puis toujours en rapprochant leurs lèvres ils s'embrassèrent tendrement ...

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plus


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Désolée de pas avoir publié la suite plus tôt mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment et puis quand je vois que certains on plusieurs dizaines de reviews et que moi j'en ai **3** ... voilà quoi! lol mais c'est pas grave merci aux trois qui m'en ont mis: **Paprika Star, Gin'lupin **et** Zazou ** en tout cas voici la suite! Bonne lecture!

Après cinq minutes passées à s'embrasser, ils décolèrent leurs lèvres. Drago avait toujours ses mains posées sur les hanches de Fleur, et celle-ci avait collé les siennes sur le torse de Drago. En souriant elle lui dit :

- Je dois y aller, à demain.

- Oui, à demain, répondit Drago encore sous le choc.

Elle le smacka, puis se retourna en direction du carrosse. Drago la regarda marcher comme émerveillé puis à son tour repartit vers le dortoir des Serpentard.

Le lendemain matin, Drago en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il prit soin de ne pas se mettre en ses deux camarades au cas où Fleur viendrait à côté de lui. Environ dix minutes plus tard, Fleur entra dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de sa bande d'amies. Toutes se dirigèrent à la table des Serpentards et Fleur alla tout de suite se mettre à côté de Drago. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire qu'il lui renvoya, mais au moment de s'asseoir elle lui passa discrètement un morceau de parchemin. Il le glissa sous la table pour le lire :

_Je n'ai dis à personne pour hier soir, je préfère que notre relation reste secrète pour le moment parce qu' à Beauxbâtons nous n'avons pas le droit d'avoir un petit ami, et si quelqu'un l'apprenait nous aurions tous les deux des ennuis. Je sais que ça paraît bizarre même moi j'ai eu du mal à m'y faire._

Drago la regarda étonné alors qu'elle se servait du porridge et rangea le papier dans sa poche en détournant son regard. Les cours recommençaient aujourd'hui, Drago n'avait don pas beaucoup de temps devant lui. Il paraissait légèrement vexé de ne pas pouvoir s'exposer avec Fleur. Environ cinq minutes après que les élèves de Beauxbâtons soient arrivés Drago se leva brusquement pour sortir et aller en cours. Avant de quitter la table il salua rapidement les autres ainsi que Fleur mais elle remarqua qu'il semblait plus froid que la veille.

La journée avait passé assez vite. Drago sortit seul du cours de potion qui était le dernier de la journée pour se rendre à son dortoir mais dans un des couloirs, il entendit la voix de Fleur qui parlait avec ses fameuses amies.

- C'est quand même dommage qu'on ne puisse pas sortir avec un garçon ! s'exclama une des filles.

- Ca c'est sûr, répondit une autre. Surtout qu'ici à Potdelard il y en a plein ! C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas s'asseoir à la table des Griffendors j'ai vu qu'il y avait Arry Potter. Il est plutôt joli garçon. Et vous vous en avez remarqué ?

- Oh oui ! s'exclama une autre, il y en a un a Poulouche, Cédric Diggory, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Et toi Fleur tu en a remarqué ?

Fleur rougit et ne répondit rien.

- Ah je vois qu'on a touché un point sensible, dit une de ses copines en rigolant, raconte-nous !

- D'accord mais vous devez me jurer de ne rien raconter à personne.

- JURé !

- Vous savez le blond à la table des Serpendnoirs, Drago Malefoy…Eh bien hier soir après manger on a continué à parler jusqu'à minuit et avant de me raccompagner on … on s'est embrassé.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA ! s'écrièrent toutes ses amies pour exprimer un cri de joie en se jetant sur elle.

- C'est super !

- Oui, répondit Fleur gênée.

Drago lui avait tout entendu et semblait assez content. Il décida d'avancer comme si il n'avait rien entendu vers les filles. Dès qu'elles le virent ses copines repoussèrent un cri comme celui qu'elle venait de pousser ce qui n'était vraiment pas discret et Fleur semblait plus gênée que jamais.

- Salut, dit maladroitement Drago.

- Salut, répondit Fleur timidement.

- Bon, on va vous laisser, dit une de ses amies, à plus tard !

Puis toutes ensemble, repartirent les laissant tous les deux. Il y eut un immense silence et Fleur rougissait plus que jamais, elle qui d'habitude avait tellement d'assurance, perdait tous ses moyens. Ce fut à peu près pareil pour Drago d'ailleurs.

- Euh … tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui … merci et … et toi ?

- Aussi.

- A nouveau le silence s'installa.

- Euh … je dois aller poser mes livres on … on se voit tout à l'heure … sauf … sauf si tu veux venir, se lança Drago.

- Oh, euh oui pourquoi pas, répondit Fleur toujours timidement.

- Cool alors, dit Drago en souriant

Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Une fois rentrés, Drago lui dit :

- Attends moi là s'il te plait, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Désolé mais les filles ne peuvent pas aller dans les dortoirs des garçons et vice versa.

- D'accord, pas de problèmes.

Drago lui sourit et tourna les talons pour monter les escaliers. Fleur, elle, s'assit sur un fauteuil et attrapa un vieux numéro de Sorcière Hebdo comme dans une salle d'attente. A peine deux minutes plus tard, Drago redescendit et Fleur reposa le magazine.

- Tu veux aller faire un tour ? lui demanda Drago.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Fleur en souriant.

Ils sortirent de la salle sans que personne ne les vit et se dirigèrent vers un couloir vide. Fleur lu raconta sa journée et à présent ils n'étaient plus du tout gênés. Drago aussi lui raconta la sienne. Ils continuaient à marcher dans les couloirs quand tout à coup ils entendirent des bruits, des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient rapidement à présent ils arrivaient à entendre des voix. Tous les deux se regardèrent comme pris de panique. Personne ne devait savoir. Pourtant ce n'était pas si grave. Mais eux ne voulaient pas.

- Suis moi, chuchota Drago.

Il lui prit la main et ils commencèrent à courir. Mais les pas et les voix se rapprochaient. Drago reconnu la voix de Harry, Hermione et Ron. Si quelqu'un devait savoir ce ne serait sûrement pas eux. Toujours en courant ils se cachèrent derrière un mûr. A peine dix secondes plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent devant eux sans les voir (vu qu'ils étaient cachés) et continuèrent d'avancer. Drago passa la tête pour voir si il n'y avait plus personne, puis toujours en tenant la main de Fleur il sortit et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait aussi.

- On a eu chaud, dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui c'est sûr, dit Drago essoufflé mais souriant lui aussi. Attends …

Fleur le regarda bizarrement mais ne dit rien. Drago écoutait puis il entendit la voix froide et méchante de Rusard le concierge :

- Qui est là ? Hurla-t-il.

- Oh non, c'est Rusard, dit-il comme amusé, on va devoir re-courir.

Fleur rigola discrètement mais paressée essoufflée elle aussi.

- Allons-y alors, dit-elle.

Toujours main dans la main, ils sortirent de leur cachette mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que Rusard était au bout du couloir et qu'il avait aperçu leurs silhouettes.

- Ne bougez plus tous les deux ! Hurla-t-il.

Mais ils se retournèrent et continuaient de courir. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'était que Rusard se mit à les poursuivre avec sa chatte Miss Teigne. Le concierge avait du mal à courir mais allait quand même assez vite.

- Je vous aurais ! cria-t-il.

- SI VOUS LE DITES ! crièrent-t-ils en même temps ce qui les fit exploser de rire.

Il n'y avait plus aucun élève dans les couloirs à présent ils devaient sûrement être dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Dehors il pleuvait tellement fort que même les escargots ne voulaient pas sortirent de leur coquille. Mais à un moment Fleur et Drago se retrouvèrent coincés. Devant eux il y avait la cour à moitié inondée. Mais Rusard se rapprochait peu à peu toujours en hurlant. Ils étaient épuisés e toujours morts de rire en entendant Rusard crier. Sans réfléchir ils se précipitèrent sous la pluie. Lorsque Rusard arriva devant la cour il s'arrêta de courir.

- Je vous aurai la prochaine fois, hurla-t-il, JE VOUS AURAI !

Cachés derrière un buisson, Fleur et Drago éclatèrent encore plus de rire, puis une fois que Rusard fut définitivement partit, ils rentrèrent dans le château complètement trempés comme si ils avaient pris une douche tout habillés. Fleur détacha ses cheveux et les essora, quand à Drago il plaqua ses cheveux en arrière pour les essorer aussi mais ils retombèrent tout de suite sur son front. Drago regardait Fleur et la trouvait plus belle que jamais. A son tour, elle posa son regard sur lui. Le silence était revenu mais cette fois, ils n'étaient pas gênés. Fleur passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago, lui l'avait prise dans ses bras, puis ils s'embrassèrent tendrement comme la veille. Sauf que cette fois-ci ils étaient trempés et à moitié gelés, mais ça donnait un côté romantique. Aussi leur baiser durait beaucoup plus longtemps. Des gouttes coulaient sur leurs visages et tous les deux frissonnaient. Les autres élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle et se demandaient où ils étaient passés, mais ce soir ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'aller manger. Drago décolla délicatement ses lèvres et lui demanda :

- Tu veux qu'on aille dans ma chambre ?

- Je croyais qu'on avait pas le droit ?

- On s'en fou, dit-il amusé.

- Mais les autres doivent se demander où on est. Et si je ne revins pas au carrosse ce soir …

- Tu as raison, il faudrait que tu mettes au courant une de tes copines pour qu'elle te couvre.

- OK. Attends moi deux minutes.

Entrer dans la Grande Salle tout en étant trempée ne serait pas vraiment discret. Mais par chance une de ses copines en sortit pour aller aux toilettes :

- Alors où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je t'expliquerai demain, répondit Fleur, mais cette nuit je ne rentrerai pas, j'ai besoin que tu me couvre.

- Sa copine la regarda un instant puis sourit.

- OK je vois, t'inquiètes je te couvrirai, bonne nuit ! Lui dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Merci beaucoup ! A demain !

- Puis elle rejoignit Drago qui l'attendait.

- C'est bon, dit-elle, on peut y aller.

- Super ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Mais si ils allaient au dortoir, les autres arriveraient après…Drago eut alors une idée. Ils montèrent sept étages (ce qui déplût beaucoup à Fleur) et dans un couloir vide se trouvait une porte. Drago l'ouvrit. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait un lit. Un lit pour et rien d'autre.

- Au moins ici, nous ne seront pas dérangés, dit Drago en se tournant vers Fleur. Ca ne te déplait pas trop ?

- Si, répondit-elle, maisque veux tu y faire, c'est sur qu'en France il n'y aurait pas ce genre de lieu ...Enfin! Le principal c'est que je sois juste avec toi, dit-elle en souriant et en tripotant la cravate de Drago.

Il pencha alors la tête pour l'embrasser et c'est à partir de ce moment que tout commença. A présent Fleur tripotait la cravate dans le seul but de l'enlever en embrassant Drago. La cravate par terre, ce fut au tour de la veste, suivie de la chemise de tomber sur le sol. Drago aussi enleva la veste de Fleur et déboutonna son chemisier (toujours en l'embrassant). Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le lit aux draps de soie bleus, où Fleur s'allongea et où Drago se mit sur elle alors qu'il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Délicatement il retira les collants ainsi que la jupe de sa partenaire. Quand à elle, elle enleva son pantalon à Drago. Le chemisier de Fleur était grand ouvert et laissait place à un soutient gorge bleu ciel. Comme celui-ci se dégrafait par le devant, Drago s'exécuta toujours en embrassant Fleur.Une partie de la nuit se déroula ainsi, ils avaient continué à s'embrasser tout en se dévoilant l'un à l'autre mais ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin. Vers minuit, ils s'endormirent, Fleur dans les bras de Drago.

Le lendemain matin Fleur se réveilla la première. Il était sept heures. Elle regarda Drago pour voir si il était aussi réveillé mais il dormait toujours (du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait car il faisait semblant). Elle sortit du lit pour s'habiller et Drago la regardait faire. Quand elle eut finit il fit semblant de se réveiller et elle vint l'embrasser.

- Tu as bien dormit ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui assez bien.

Drago avait juste un drap sur lui et rien d'autre. Fleur avait envie de l'arracher et de lui sauter dessus mais elle dû se retenir.

- Je vais descendre la première, dit-elle, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Elle le smaka et disparu quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsqu'elle fut en bas elle croisa son groupe d'amies qui lui sautèrent dessus pour lui poser tout un tas de questions. Fleur leur raconta sa soirée en passant les détails puis elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

- Dis nous, est-ce que c'est un bon coup ? Demanda une des filles.

- Je vous ai dis que nous n'étions pas allés jusque là.

- Mais dans l'ensemble c'était bien ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Lorsqu'elles furent à table un garçon grand, brun, de leur âge, s'avança de la table des Serdaigles.

- Pardons de vous déranger, dit-il au groupe de filles, mais je voulais vous proposer de venir vous joindre à nous pour le petit déjeuner et pour faire connaissance.

Toutes les filles se regardèrent étonnées et au bout d'un moment une d'elles dit :

- Oui pourquoi pas.

Elles se levèrent mais Fleur en attrapa une par le bras.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça à Drago, chuchota Fleur.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il comprendra.

Et elle la tira vers la table des Serdaigles. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, le garçon prit a parole :

- Je m'appelle Roger Davis et voici Cho Chang, une amie,et vous comment vous appelez vous ?

Toutes les filles dirent leurs noms les unes après les autres y compris Fleur à qui Roger accordait beaucoup plus d'importance que les autres. Mais alors qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation, Drago entra dans la salle et fut surpris de ne pas voir les filles. Marcus Flint montra d'un signe de tête la table des Serdaigles. Lorsque Drago les vit il remarqua que Fleur venait de rire à une blague de Roger. Une expression de jalousie et de fureur apparut alors sur le visage de Drago. Mais il ne devait pas réagir. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il s'assit et Fleur se retourna. Dès qu'elle le vit elle se leva en ajoutant :

- Veuillez m'excuser j'ai oublié quelque chose à la table des Serpentards.

Elle se leva et se précipita sur lui alors qu'il avalait son porridge.

- Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle.

Sans lui adresser un regard il sortit de la salle et elle le suivit. Une fois dehors il lui lança froidement :

- Alors comme ça on change de mec comme de chemise.

- Attends laisse moi t'expliquer…

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer !

- Si il y a à expliquer, si tu m'écoutais tout irait déjà mieux !

- Alors vas-y explique !

Fleur lui raconta.

- Oh mais suis-je bête ! Pourquoi se priver d'aller faire de nouvelles connaissances MASCULINES ! cria-t-il hors de lui.

- Très bien, je me suis trompée sur toi ! Tu réagis comme un gamin et pour toi ce qui c'est passé cette nuit n'avait aucune importance ! hurla Fleur à son tour.

Elle tourna les talons et rentra bruyamment dans la Grande Salle laissant Drago seul. Elle fondit en larmes dès qu'elle arriva à la table des Serdaigles. Ses copines ainsi que les trois quarts des Serdaigles se précipitèrent sur elle. Tout le monde avait remarqué son entrée mais heureusement peu de gens avaient vu qu'elle était partit avec Drago juste avant. Ses copines l'emmenèrent hors de la salle en faisant signe aux autres de ne pas les suivre. Elles croisèrent Drago qui était plus furieux que jamais. Les filles lui lancèrent des regards noirs. Fleur était toujours en sanglots. Ses copines la consolèrent et lui demandèrent ce qu'il c'était passé. Fleur leur raconta avec difficulté.

- Quel abrutit ! s'écria l'une d'elles.

- Ca tu l'a dit ! s'exclama une autre.

- Laisse-le Fleur ce n'est qu'un gamin !

- Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

Après tous ces évènements, Fleur restait avec les Serdaigles (donc Roger), elle avait été choisie pour représenter l'Académie de Beauxbâtons au Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Elle était allée au bal avec Roger mais peu de temps après Drago vint s'excuser. Elle refusa ses excuses mais il insistait tout au long de l'année. Il lui écrivait des lettres qu'elle lisait malgré elle, mais elle résistait. A la fin de l'année elle laissa tomber Roger car elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre : Bill Weasley. L'année suivante elle avait été engagée chez Gringotts où travaillait Bill et cette année elle était professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal à Poudlard.

_( fin du flash-back )_

Toujours sur le lit avec Drago. Elle réfléchit un moment : avait-elle vraiment envie d'aller plus loin avec lui ? Non. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça à Bill. Ca y est elle avait choisit. C'était Bill qu'elle aimait. Lui ne l'avait jamais fait souffrir ni pleurer. Ces souvenirs lui avaient ouverts les yeux. Elle se tourna alors vers Drago :

- Ecoute, désolée mais je ne veux pas continuer avec toi.

- Pardon ? Dit Drago complètement déconcerté.

- Oui, j'ai bien réfléchit et je préfère rompre avec toi.

- Mais il y a à peine une demi-heure, tu…

- Je sais mais tous ces souvenirs m'ont ouverts l'esprit.

- Mais Fleur…

- Non désolée c'est comme ça, maintenant sors s'il te plait, je ne veux plus que tu penses à moi, oublis moi, même si je sais que c'est très difficile d'oublier quelqu'un comme moi ...

- Mais je ne peux pas t'oublier je…

- Drago s'il te plait…

- Je suis sûr que tu me laisses pour aller avec ce vaurien !

- Drago arrête…

- Eh bien salut alors!

Il sortit de la pièce.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences (lol) il reste encore quelques chapitre la suite dans quelques temps : ) bye!

* * *


End file.
